La Piyamada de Marucho
by Riery
Summary: Marucho reúne a todos sus amigos en el restaurante de runo, para dar a los nuevos reclutas.- Digo nuevos compañeros del grupo y organiza una piyamada en su casa, pero con un juego retador. (Parodia). [Completo]
1. Chapter 1

Hola hola UwU, bueno dije en la primera historia que iba hacer un mini parodia de bakugan

Les traigo una de 'La Piyamada de marucho' espero que le gusten y disfruten, creo que esté tendrá tres cápitulos solamente, escribiré dos más con otro tema creo que tengo pensando en la siguiente parodia. Siempre tengo algunas inspiraciones del anime Bakugan x'D sé que es muy viejo, pero me encanta.

No más información, les dejo leer.

* * *

Era un día por la tarde, calorosa clima mala suerte para los peleadores. Los muchachos e bakuganes estaban reunidos en el restaurante de runo por el pequeño rubio marucho, que quería conversar con todos para una sorpresa especial.

Marucho: Supongo que ya están todos aquí.- Dijo mirando a todos.

Dan: Pero falta Baron. -

Marucho: ¡Ya todos estamos aquí! - Mirada de asesino.

Dan: Bien... - asustado.-

Runo: ¿Para qué nos llamaste? - Pregunto.

Marucho: Bueno como aun, ren, fabia son nuevo en nuestro equipo. Hoy eh querido hacer una fiesta de piyamada. - Dijo alegre.

Runo: ¿Una fiesta de piyamada?

Marucho: Si, ¿Que dicen?

Drago: No estará tan mal. -

Mira: Si. sería bueno conocer más de los dos. -

Dan: Que dicen ustedes reclutas.

Fabia: Si.¬¬ - Gesto de enfando por el cometario de dan.

Marucho: Que opinan los demás. -

Alice: No estaría tan mal. Hynadroid. - Llamo a su bakugan en el hombro derecho.

Hainadroyd: De acuerdo. - Acepto.

Skyress: Shun te unes.-

Shun: Ah...No lo sé. -

Marucho: Vamos shun, será divertido.-

Julie: Yo si quiero. - Dijo contenta.

Dan: No seas aburrido shun. -

Shun: No soy aburrido. -

Alice: Por favor shun. - Dijo amable.

Shun: ... Ash, está bien. - Suspiro ruborizado.

Julie: Ay Alice gracia por convencer a tu romeo. -

Alice: Eh? n-no es mi romeo. - Miro otro lado.

Runo: ¿Tu príncipe azul? -

Mira: ¿Tu héroe?. -

Chan: ¿Guerrero chino? -

Dan: ¿cristiano Ronaldo? -

Alice: ¿Qué? oigan estamos hablando la piyama da de marucho.-

Shun: Si, por favor. -

Fabia: ¿En donde será la piyama da marucho? - Pregunto.

Marucho: En mi mansión. -

Fabia: ¿¡Tenéis una mansión y no dijisteis nada tío!? - Exagero hablando española.

Marucho: Si ¿Ren no te lo dijo? -

Fabia: Siempre está jugando cartas de yugioh. -

Julie: Y ahora está jugando en estos momentos. - Miro al moreno jugando las cartitas en el suelo con Ace.

Ace: ¡Yo te invoco mago oscuro! - Decía esté lanzando la carta al suelo.

Ren: ¡Pikachu lanza trueno! -

Julie, fabia y runo agüita en la cabeza.

Marucho: ... Como decía. - No le dio importancia al peliverde y al canoso. - Elegí un juego para está noche.

Runo: Nada de verdad o reto.

Chan: Ni la botellita.

Julie: Ni las escondidas.

Alice: Ni acertijos.

Joe: Ni juego de ajedrez.

Mira: Ni poker.

Billy: Ni adivinanzas.

Drago: Ni cartas de yugioh

Skayress: Ni dibujos.

Wilda: Ni juego de cocina

Hainadroyd: Ni lanzar piedras al vecino

Pervical: Ni matar al tío del vecino.

Gorem: Ni Denunciar cuentas por facebook.

Aranaut: Ni hackear cuentas.

Preyas: Ni la botella challenge

Dan: Ni lanzar a shun de casa en casa.

Shun: ¡Oye! -

Marucho se quedo sin palabras.

Marucho: ... Ninguno de eso muchachos. A cambio, tengo un mejor juego que podría ser divertido.-

Fabia: ¿Cual es? -

Marucho: Verán les explico. Se llama ''Pasar 24 horas siendo un Personaje''. Una persona tiene que decirte que personaje serás y también esa persona actuará de otro personaje, ya sea Dramático o exagerado.

Runo: Me parece buena idea. - Dijo con la mirada malévola. -

Dan: Espero que me toque a runo.- cruzo los dedos.

Runo: ¡Quieres apostar, glotón! -

Dan: ¡Bien! -

Julie: Oh... - Mirada Picara. -

Marucho: Me tome el tiempo de escribir los nombres de cada uno. - Tenía en las manos una caja con papelitos hecho bolitas. - Escojan.-

Todos empezaron agarrar un papelito para cada unos, al igual que el peliverde y el moreno albino que dejaron de jugar. Segundos después de que todos haya agarraron una bolita de papelitos empezaron abrirla. Todos pusieron caras malvadas, otros picaronas y otros como la sonrisa de chuky.

Dan: ¡Me toco runo!

Runo: ¡Mierda! - Choco su mano en la frente.- Bueno, me toco julie.-

Alice: Joe.-

Ace: mira.-

Fabia: billy.-

Billy: ace.-

Ren: chan-

Joe: ren.-

Mira: Alice.-

Chan: Fabia.-

Shun: Me toco dan.-

Julie: Ohh... - Puso una cara del gato sonriente. - Me toco shun ujum ujum... -

Shun: Mierda, siento que algo malo va pasar.-

Drago: Oye rubio oxigenado ¿y nosotros que?

Marucho: Ustedes van estar en un cuarto de party bakugan.-

Gorem: Me agrada la idea.-

Runo: Oye marucho ¿tu porque no estás?.-

Marucho: Yo seré el jurado, si intenta salir del personaje.-

Fabia: ¿Apoco tiene regla esté pinche juego?

Marucho: Si. La primera regla, si un personaje se sale del guion será lanzado fríamente a la piscina con dos hielo tamaño de una nevera. -

Dan: ¿Y el segundo? -

Marucho: El segundo quien trate de tocar mis muñecos de Max Style será ejecutado en el barril toxico de mi padre. - Todos se quedaron en shock.- Bien ahora en quince minutos piensen en un personaje que les tocaron, mientras iré por un helado.-

Julie: Aaw gracias marucho que considerado traernos. - Dijo tierna dramática.

Marucho: El helado es para mí. - Salió corriendo del restaurante.

Julie: Enano comadreja.-

Después que marucho se fue a antojarse un helado para él solo, los muchacho estaban separados en una mesa, cada unos pensanrón que personaje le quedaría bien a quienes les tocaron. Pasarón más de quince minutos y el pequeño elfo todavía no había vuelto.

Runo: Marucho ya se tardo más de veinte minutos.-

Drago: Quizás un camionero de drogadicto se lo llevo.-

Dan: Y violado salvajemente.-

Fabia: Que idiotas.-

Dan: Calla alienígena.-

Fabia : ¡Soy una gundalian!

Drago: Por eso :v

Fabia: ! -

Shun: Pueden hacer silencio.-

Fabia: Si, shun. - Sonrió está y la castaña frunció el ceño.

Gorem: Ya quiero ir al party bakugan.-

Julie: Y yo quiero decir el personaje de shun.

Shun: Todavía presiento mal de esta chica. -

Ren: ¡Quiero seguir jugando yugioh! -

En eso llega marucho.

Marucho: Volví, hijos míos.-

Dan: ¡MARUCHO ES NUESTRO PADRE!

Billy: ¡CORRAN!

Ren: Marucho ¿por qué usas una planta de falda? -

Ace: Golpeado. -

Fabia: Y...¿Estás desnudo?

Alice: Ah! - Chillo la castaña tapándose los ojos.

Dan: ¡MARUCHO ES NUESTRO PADRE DEL LA SELVA!

Billy: ¡CORRAN x2!

Runo: ¡CALLENSE! - Grito fuerte ya harta.

Marucho: ¿Qué rayos?

Mira: ¿En dónde estabas?

Marucho: Primero fui alegre y saltando por la calle a comprarme un helado, miré el camión de helado de esquina y compre cinco para mi, luego fui ver un teatro de diez minutos, luego me encontré una paloma atrapada en un chicle, la saque y le dije 'Vuela muy lejos' luego me doy cuenta que no es una paloma, era una avestruz bebe y el pobre cayo, y choco con un camión. Después hice un pequeño funeral con los padres del avestruz y después de enterrarlo, los papas avestruz me picotearon corrí lejos y tropecé con una raíz de un arbol de sakura y caí en el lago, me quite toda la ropa para luego cecarlas, estaba completamente desnudo que tuve que buscar algo que ponerme, hice una...Falda de planta ¬n¬ luego me miraron unas chicas se rieron de mi, me tomaron foto y luego lo subieron al instagram.-

Alice: Pobrecito. ¿Cuánto fueron? -

Marucho: Fueron dos chicas.

Alice: Me refiero las fotos del instagram.-

Marucho: Que se yo, alice ¬-¬ ... ¿Ya pensaron que serán?-

Chan: ¡Yo si! - Levanto la mano.

Marucho: Bien, chan Empieza.-

Chan: Fabia tu serás, una extranjera desconocida en el mundo humano y usaras en la cabeza un cuerno.

Fabia: ¿Por qué un cuerno?

Fortess: Se supones que eres una alienígena ¿no? -

Fabia: Soy una gundalian por segunda vez e.é ¡Y Los Alienígenas no utilizan cuerno! -

Mira: Hay bueno. – Volteo los ojos.

Marucho: Sigues fabia.

Fabia: De acuerdo. Billy tu serás un Extra nauta que está perdido en el espacio.-

Billy: Tal vez me tarde en conseguir un traje de astronauta.-

Billy: Ace tu serás un engreído famoso cantante y llevarás una guitarra de elvys.-

Ace: ¿Donde mierda consiguiere una guitarra de elvys? -

Billy: Ese ya es tu problema xdxDxdxd.-

Ace: ¬.¬ Bien, mira tu serás una pirata salvaje buscando a peter pan.-

Mira: ¿¡Dices que soy una salvaje!? - Se enfureció.

Ace: No no no D: -

Mira: Hump. Haber... Alice tu serás una Adicta Fotógrafa ¡Ni se te ocurra ser tan amable! e-e - Alice trago saliva y luego suspiro.

Alice: Perderé mi personalidad x'c. Joe tu vas hacer un granjero quien está enamorado de una vaca.

Joe: What. -

Alice: ¡Oye es díficil!

Joe: Ah... ¿bien? Ren tu serás Yugi moto sierras trampa sogas.-

Ren: ¿Que no es yugi moto trampa locas? -

Joe: No y has caso lo que te digo.

Ren: ._. Bien, chan tu serás una policía en serie en busca de una pista. -

Chan: Puedo llevar mis armás. -

Ren: Si, como tu quieres.- Tiro el papel anotado.

Marucho: Quien sigue.-

Dan: ¡Yo! - Se levanto del asiento con una sonrisa espeluznante-

Runo: Ay joder.

Dan: Runo c:

Runo: Si? - Alzo una ceja.

Dan: Tu serás una Dulce y amable dama vendedora de manzana.

Runo: •-• Antes que salga de esté restaurante, me golpearé la puerta. -

Dan: Gehe c:

Marucho: Sigues runo. - Bostezo el rubio aburriéndose.

Runo: Bien julie, tu serás una Dramática chica por perder su mejor amigo el Loro willy.-

Julie: Tengo uno en casa e^e . Bien me toca ¬u¬. - Saco el papelito mirando al pelinegro.

Shun: Sigo presintiendo mal de esta chica.

Julie: Shun tu serás, un Alegre stripper comiendo una caja de cereal ¡Y NO PUEDES UTILIZAR CAMISA! - Advirtió, alice se sonrojo completamente.

Marucho: Oh cielos Julie, soy un niño. Perderé toda mi inocencia.-

Shun: ¡Antes muerto! -

Julie: De acuerdo, entonces será narcotraficante.-

Shun: Me quedo con la primera - Se resigno.- Me toca. –

Dan: Ojala que sea el líder de la justicia. – Cruzo los dedos.

Shun: Dan, serás un Navegador marino, busca tesoros perdidos en el océano atlántico.-

Dan: Al menos no es nada difícil.

Shun: Y no comerás nada durante un tesoro perdido.-

Dan: ¡Noo! ¡Ya verás Stripper!

Shun: ¡Jodete! -

Marucho: Vaya cada vez esto se pone interesante. Los veré a las seis de la tarde, buscaré mi ropa antes que roben los vendedores de drogas. Adiós. - Salio del restaurante.

Tigresa: Y ahora que.-

Gorem: ¡AL BAKUCUEVA! - Todos los bakuganes subieron a la ventilación

Todos los muchachos pusieron una cara de ¿What The Fuck?

Ace: ¿En dónde mierda consigo una guitarra de elvys?

Continuara...

* * *

Espero que le hayan gustado, aunque no se si les pareció gracioso, subiré la otra rápido -u-

PD: Esto lo Volví a Editar, por algunos errores. :'I

Bye.


	2. Part2: La Actuación

Holic x'3 Hoy les traigo la siguiente parte de la parodia.  
Espero que se reian y les divierta, aunque es un poco corto :'v

Más nada que decir, léanlo n.n

* * *

Holic x'3 Hoy les traigo la siguiente parte de la parodia.

Espero que se rían y les divierta, aunque es un poco corto :'v

Después que todos eligieran un personaje para actuar durante la piyama da de marucho y los bakuganes tengan una party muy hard. La noche se hizo como el crimen de una víctima cerca del mar, marucho y preyas estaban jugando las cartas de yugioh, quien se lo quito de ren cuando huyo y el moreno albino que no se dio cuenta nunca.

Marucho: ¡Eso no es posible! - Se quejó el rubio oxigenado. -

Preyas: Perdiste, ahora págame los quinientos meses que me tenías encerrado en la jaula. -

Marucho: Si vuelves a tocar mi muñeca de peppag pig, te encierro en una casa fuerte. - Le entro el cheque.

Preyas: No es mi culpa que esa cerda tenga la mente esclavizada. -

Suena la campana de la iglesia que es el timbre de la mansión de marukura, ambos voltean y no saben quién mierda llego y empezar la piyama da, junto con el juego retador que propuso el oxige... Digo el rubio elfo. Marucho se levanta y se acerca a la puerta y la abre.

Marucho: Eres en primero en llegar, dan. - Dijo viéndolo con un traje de marinero con un mapa y una brújula.

Dan: ¡Marinero dan, capitán! - Actuó el castaño poniéndose firme.

Marucho: Pasa.-

Drago: Preyas, ¿dónde está la fiesta bakugan?.- Pregunto.

Preya: Sígueme. ¬u¬

Drago: Se más un pez en el agua que un pez homosexual.-

Preyas: Nada se te puede hacer, chimuello.-

Drago: ¡No me llamo chimuello!-

Preyas: Pff.-

Dan: ¡Capitán! ¿Dónde se encuentra la fiesta?.-

Marucho: Eh... Esperemos que los demás lleguen. - Vuelven a tocar el timbre de la iglesia. -

Drago: ¿Que fue eso?.-

Preyas: El timbre, cariño.-

Drago: ¡Deja de hablar así, mariscon!

Marucho vuelve abrir la puerta y era Joe vestido de granjero.

Joe: Hola pequeño, vine con mi novia, lisa. - Señalo a la vaca de verdad amarrada.

Marucho: ¿En dónde sacaste una vaca? -

Joe: Es de mi granja y es muy... Bonita. - Aborreció mirándola.

Wavern: Hasta a mí me da asco.-

Marucho: •-• De acuerdo pasa. -

Vuelve a tocar la iglesia y era chan vestida de policía.

Chan: ¡Policía Chan!, INVESTIGO UN CASO! - Grito.

Marucho: Si que bueno, te puedes callar. - Se tapó los oídos, la pelinegra entro.

Joe: Vaya vaya, una linda policía. - La miro de pie a cabeza, está se sonrojo. - Pero mi lisa es más bonita. - miro a la vaca.

Chan: Puta vaca ¬.¬ - Susurro.

Vuelven a tocar el timbre.

Marucho: Mira vinis... -

Mira: ¡Capitana Mira! .- Alzo la espada. - Estoy buscando un niño, Peter pan. - Señalo al rubio con la espada.

Marucho: Debe estar en alguna parte. Entra.-

Dan: Un capitán! - Se acercó- Capitán puedo encontrar tesoros con esté mapa. - Mostro el mapa.

Mira: ¡Busca a Peter pan! - Dan obedeció -

Wilda: Oigan ¿y la fiesta? -

Drago: Estoy esperando una respuesta esté renacuajo.-

Preyas: Solo espera dragoncito.-

wilda ಠ_ಠ

wavern: ಠ_ಠ

Drago: ¡CALLA! -

Preyas: Bien, no te diré en donde está la fiesta.-

Drago: Ossh...

Marucho: Oigan que tal si vamos... - El rubio fue interrumpido de nuevo la campana. - Iré u.u -

Abrió la puerta y eran Fabia, billy y julie. Fabia estaba vestida del mundo gundalian con un cuerno de pony en la frente, billy estaba disfrazado de extra nauta y julie tenía una jaula con un loro real amarrada del las cerradura.

Fabia: ¿Que es esté mundo? es muy...Extraño. - Dijo muy desconocida.

Marucho: El país de la maravillas.-

Billy: ¿¡Estoy Perdido!? - Pregunto exalto.

Marucho: Algo así.-

Julie: ¡Hay no puede ser! ¡Aquí no pienso hacer el funeral de Willy! -

Marucho: Puedes enterrarlo en tu casa.-

Julie: ¡Nunca! -

Mira: Un Loro, sería bueno para mi compañía.-

Dan: Pero está muerto.-

Julie: ¡No está muerto! –

Gorem: Vine por la fiesta hard.-

Aranaut: En donde está la fiesta, rana.-

Preyas: Cálmense, la fiesta no se irá corriendo.-

Marucho: No traten de salir del personaje o serán...- Fue interrumpido por un sonido de una guitarra.-

Ace: ¡Yeaah! ¿Aquí se encuentra la fiesta? - Pregunto con una mirada sexy que la pelinaranja se sonrojo.

Marucho: Ace ¿en dónde conseguiste la guitarra de elvys ? -

Ace: Tengo, contactos oficialmente, privado. - se acomodó la chaqueta de cuero.

Percival: Se lo robo del museo.-

Ace: ¡Cállate!

En eso llegan Runo y Alice.

Alice: ¿El salón de modelos es aquí? -

Marucho: Si...

Alice: ¿Dónde están mis modelos?

Joe: Puedes tomarnos una foto lisa y yo. -

Alice: Claro, quinientos yenes-

Joe: ¡Tan caro!

Alice: Si, o no hay foto.- Joe le pago 500 yenes.- Tomaré la foto después: v - Se fue.

Joe: ¡Mi Dinero!

Runo: Que horrible. - Dijo dulcemente, lo cual le aborreció decirlo así.

Dan: Señorita quiero una manzana.-

Runo: Son seiscientos yenes n-n

Dan: ¿Todos? -

Runo: Uno òuó

Dan: Es tan caro!-

Runo: Tómalo o déjalo. - Trato de no enojarse.

Dan: Joe tienes 600 yenes.-

Joe: Lo acabo de gastar de una estafadora.-

Ace: como decía esa canción _'No Tengo Dinero ni nada que dar'_.-

Julie: Como consigo un ataúd para mi willy.-

Mira: ¿Puedo cocinarlo?-

Julie: ¡Noo! - Se alejó- e.e

Shun: Oigan, ¿esté es la casa?. - Llego a la entrada comiendo un cereal, Alice exploto de hemorragia nasal por el pelinegro descubierto al igual que fabia.

Chan: ¡Diablo están sangrando necesitamos un médico!

Baron: Hola chicos. - Saludo esté llegando.-

Marucho: ¿Oye que haces aquí y quien te dijo que vinieras?

Baron: Dan.- Señalo al castaño, marucho lo miro mal y el marinero sonrió inocente rascándose la nuca.

Dan: A-ah...-

Marucho: Pierde un punto.-

Dan: ¡Eeh!

Drago: Idiota, te dije que no le dijeras nada.-

Chan: ¡NECESITAMOS UN MEDICO! - Grito-

Marucho: Baron tú serás el médico. -

Baron: Porque.

Marucho: Porque yo lo digo y te callas.

Baron: ._.

Gorem: ¿¡Y La fiesta!?

Preyas: Ay está bien, todos están aquí. Siguiente en los buenos. - Dijo el bakugan de agua y todos los bakuganes lo siguieron.

Alice: Que paso. - Dijo confundida.

Chan: Te hirieron, pero encontraré al asesino! -

Joe: Quien es la más bonita, tu si, tu si. - Le decía la vaca.

Chan: Y ya lo encontré ñ.ñ - Le doy un palazo al granjero.

Joe: ¡Auuuh! - se sobo-

Ace: _Duele amarte tanto, uh uhh.._. - Canto. -

Joe: ¬¬

Fabia: Esté mundo de humano es tan... Extraño. Pero no tan nada extraño. - Miro a shun, el pelinegro sintió escalofríos por la mirada observadora que ponía fabia, alice no se dejaba atrás.

Alice: Wao, tu serás mi modelo. - Lo jalo.- _'Que vergüenza'_ \- Pensó la castaña, sonrojada.

Fabia: Oye chico, tu serás mi esposo. - Lo jalo también. -

Alice: A-ah...¡Te pagaré por tomarte cada foto! -

Shun suspiro. - Chicas no hay que pelear. - Sonrió no tan alegre.

Fabia: Vamos esposo mío.- Lo jalo completamente hacías ella yéndose otro lado, alice puso un gesto de enfado.

Ace: _Oooh esto celos, me hacen daño ¡Me enloqueceré!_ -

Alice: ¡Cállate Ace!

Runo: Ay qué mal. - Puso una cara 'tristeza' -

Marucho: Creo que falta alguien. -

Dan: ¿El tesoro del océano atlántico?

Mira: ¡Buscar a Peter!

Julie: Buscar un ataúd para willy.-

Chan: ¿El asesino?

Marucho: No... Es.- Fue interrumpido de nuevo por un sonido de una moto sierra.- ಠ_ಠ

Ren: Llego su hora. - Entro el albino con una sonrisa espeluznante.

Marucho: Ren :I

Runo: ¡Nos mataran!

Joe: ¡Oh no! ¡Lisa huyamos!-

Chan: ¡No le hables a una vaca! - Le dio otro palazo, está vez dejándolo inconsciente. - Ops.-

Fortess: Ay niña, niña -,- '

Marucho: Estamos Com.- El oxigenado fue una penulta interrumpido por dos personas chismosa.

Klaus: ¡Hicieron una fiesta y no me invitaron!

Marucho: ¿Eh? yo no. - Otra interrupción.

Keith: ¿Hermana que haces vestida así? -

Mira: Yo... ¡No soy tu hermana! ¡Soy la capitana Mira!

Keith: ಠ_ಠ ¿Qué mierdas te fumaste?

Shun: ¿¡Tu qué rayos haces aquí, klaus!?

Klaus: Mire a todo el mundo entrando aquí... Y, vine ver a alice.- camino hacia la castaña abrazándola.

Shun: Oye que te...-

Marucho: Ah! ah! perderás un punto.- Shun aguanto los celos.

Ace: Love Is A Battlefield... -

Maruchos: Estamos completo.

Continuara...

* * *

PD: Recién editado x2 xD


	3. Part3: Catapulta, peleas y preguntas

Part3: Catapultas, Peleas y Preguntas

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Después que todos los muchachos llegaron a la mansión de marucho y tres metiches que también llegaron sin invitación del oxigenado, baron entro al personaje como Medico principiante que podría matar a los pacientes en cualquier segundos, klaus y keith iban ser los jueces acompañado de marucho, por desgracia shun tenía que aguantar los celos del peli blaco, los bakuganes fueron al party hard y el resto seguían con el reto. Marucho dirigió a todos al cuarto con pocos objetos, solo estaba mesas, sillas, refrigerador, comida, un sillón grande y colchones infla ble, una puerta pasadizo que era donde estaba la piscina y unos cubos de hielo del tamaño de un refrigerador tal como lo dijo, marucho no mentía.

Dan: Esté niño no mentía. - Miro el cubo de hielo que estaba colgada.

Runo: Sin duda. -

Marucho: Bien empecemos, ya saben las reglas sin se salen del personaje. - Advirtió.

Dan: ¡Si mi capitán! -

Fabia: Esté terrícola sigue desmayado. - Miro a joe en el sillón.

Chan: Hump.-

Alice: Estás fotos serán buenos para mi revista ujum ujum. - Tomo las fotos al castaño.

Julie: Debo hacer los preparativos para el funeral de mi willy.- Miro el loro que estaba todavía amarro en la cerradura- (pobre)

Ren: Siento que ese loro está sufriendo. -

Julie: Lo sé, es doloroso verlo así.-

Mira: ¿Donde puedo encontrar a Peter en este lugar?. -

Ace: Yo podría encontrarlo. -

Mira: Así ¿cómo? -

Ace: Dentro de tu corazón. -

Mira corto un mechón de su cabello.

Ace: Aarh! mi cabello.

Mira: ¡Nunca subestimes a un pirata! -

Ace: Que pirata más salvaje. - Dijo en voz baja.

Shun: O-oigan, n-necesito una bufanda, h-hace frí-frío.-

Fabia: Oh déjame abrazarte, así tu y yo podremos estar...calientes. -

Alice frunció el ceño: ¡Yo...Podría, soy buena! - Se sonrojo.

Shun: Una bufanda estaría bien.-

Billy: Ten, te empresto mi traje. - Saco su disfraz.

Marucho: Billy pierde un punto.-

Billy: ¡Que!

Marucho: Pierde otro punto, te queda uno.

Billy: Oye así no es como lo dijiste!

Klaus: Perdió.-

Marucho: Mayordomo! - Llamo a su mayordomo.

Kato: Si, mi señor. - Pulso el botón, soltando el cubo de hielo, después apretó el botón de catapulta.

Billy: Aargh! - Voló y aterrizó en la piscina. - ¡CIELOS! ¡ESTO ESTÁ FRÌO!

Julie: Aah- Chillo mirando al rubio en la piscina.- Mi billy.-

Shun: Y eso sucederá entre nosotros. -

Fabia: Estemos unidos, esposo mío. - Lo abrazó.

Shun: ¡Eh!

Alice: T^T Resiste Alice - Susurro así misma.

Klaus: Oh shun que cretino eres 7u7 -

Shun: Cállate imbécil! -

Marucho: Shun pierdes un punto.-

Shun: Eso no se vale ¡Klaus me molesta! -

Marucho: Te queda un punto y serás lanzado.-

Shun: %#& #! -

Klaus: xDDD

Keith: Klaus basta.-

Klaus: Pff..-

Mira: Marinero encontraste a Peter pan? -

Dan: Capitán, aun no seguimos rastros del niño huérfano.-

Ace: ¿Por qué desespero de esté niño?

Mira: Ja! esté niño llamado Peter Packer...Quiero decir Peter pan, lo necesito para hallar mis tesoros perdido que obtiene, ocultado.-

Ace: Sabes esto me hace querer canta una canción, dirigida a Peter y a ti.-

Mira: ¿E-n enserio? cantarás para mí? - Se sonrojo.

Ace: Por supuesto.

Klaus: Esto será interesante. - Rio, keith se enojo.

 _(Esté es una pequeña canción de Axel- Afinidad, la parodia hecha por sta nena :v)_

Ace:

No Castres a peter pan de lo que yo pueda capturarte.

Y seguramente joyas te lo daré eh.

Deja que vuelve el pobre, déjalo crecer

Salvajeee eh.

Mira Corto la guitarra en dos.

Keith y klaus: Jajaja.

Ace: ¡Mi guitarra! ¡Ya te pasaste! -

Marucho: Pierdes un punto ace.-

Ace: ¡Que no ves que rompió la guitarra de elvys! ¡Me costó mucho!-

Mira: ¡Salvaje tu abuela!

Marucho: Mira pierdes un punto.-

Mira: ¡Me dijo salvaje! - Señalo con la espada.

Ace: Pues eso es lo que pensé de ti hace unos segundos.-

Se escucho un sonido de catapulta.

Ace y mira: ಠ_ಠ - La catapulta los lanzo.

Mira: ¡Estúpido oxigenado! -

Keith: ¬-¬

Marucho: ¿Que?

Julie: Vaya... -

Runo: Pobres tortolos. - Dijo dulces.

Dan: Oiga señorita, ¿podría regalarme una manzana?.-

Runo: Las manzanas no son para regalar.-

Dan: Soy un pobre marinero, mi capitana fue lanzada lejos del mar...Inesperadamente. Y no me pago.-

Runo: Si quieres una manzana, también tendrás que ser dulce conmigo. -

Keith: ¿Eso no se romperá unas de las reglas?

Marucho: Sssh.

Keith: è-é

Dan: ¿Que tan gentil podría hacer contigo? - Pregunto como una dramáticaescena de teatro.

Runo: Pues, un caballero debería ser más amable a las vendedoras de manzana, si desea querer una, tendraís que pagar con yenes. - Dijo también como una escena de teatro.

Dan: Oh ya veo, lo que quieres es que te pague para luego irte sin darle una manzana a un marinero que trata de ser ¡AMABLE DE UNA CAMPESINA! -

Keith, klaus y marucho: Ohh!

Runo: ¡Oye QUE TE!...-Se calmó.- ...Como se le ocurre llamarle una campesina a una ¡Dama! -

Dan: Te pedí gentilmente que me ofrecieras una manzana, ya que no traje dinero. -

Runo: ¡Pues ofrece otra persona con manzanas! -

Dan: ¡DAME UNA MANZANA TENGO HAMBRE! -

Runo: ¡NO TE LA DARÉ! -

Dan: ¡TE DIJE QUE NO FUERAS AGRESIVA! -

Runo: ¡Y TU NO DEBERÍAS COMER NADA DURANTE DEL PERSONAJE! -

Dan: ¡NO PUEDO EVITARLO! - Jaló la cesta de manzana.-

Runo: ¡No las Toques! - La jaló, de pronto la cesta se rompió haciendo que todas las manzanas volaran y cayeran en todas partes.

Klaus: La tengo.- Atrapó una manzana.

Runo: ¡MIRA LO QUE CAUSASTE! -

Dan: ¡NO ME GRITES! -

Marucho: Mejor vayan a la piscina. - soltó la catapulta, runo y dan volaron y cayeron a la piscina.

Dan: Que fr-fr-frío!.- Tartamudeó.

Runo: T-tonto.-

Chan: Esté caso todavía sigue sin resolver. - Dijo sin importancia.

Baron: Policía ¿quieres que cure esté paciente? - Miro a joe.

Chan: Eh...Nah, despertará en cualquier momento.-

Vaca: Muuu.- Lambió la cara de joe.

Chan: ಠ_ಠ

Baron: Tal vez esté carga de energía lo despierte. - Saco la energía cardíaco.(se me olvido como se decía) - ¡Acción! - Se lo puso en el pecho para que reaccionará.

Joe: AAARRGH!-

Baron: Vaya, funcionó.- Se alegró.

Joe: Si, pendejo ¬-¬ .- Se sentó. - ¿Que paso? -

Fabia: Tuviste una terrible accidente galáctica en el espació.-

Joe: ಠ_ಠ -

Chan: Solo te desmayaste. -

Joe: ¿Cómo y cuándo ocurrió? -

Chan: E-eh...Un ¡A-agredor te golpeo! -

Ren: Si claro ''Agredor'' -

Chan: Sssh :B

Joe: Bueno, me alegro que mi lisa esté bien. - Acarició la vaca.

Vaca: Muuuu.- Le saco la lengua a la pelinegra.

Mientras tanto en party bakugan.

Drago: ¡Basta! ¡No me hables así! -

Preyas: Ni que te fuera violar... Dragón ewe. -

Drago: ¬¬ que suerte que dan está haciendo esa ridícula actuación.-

Preyas: Si que suerte. -u-

Wavern: como estarían pasándolos _._ \- Dijo la bakugan.

Wilda: Pues estarían perdiendo, ya que escucho otra vez ese sonido. - Se escucho otro catapulta.- Ay va otra perdida.-

Skayress: Espero que shun aguante a fabia.

Hynadroid: Sin duda. -

Aranaut: ¿¡Le están diciendo fabia presumida!? -

Gorem: No, pero ese sería aun mejor xD. -

Aranaut: Cierra la boca, lombriz de tierra. -

Tigresa: Oigan estamos en una fiesta, se supone que deberíamos divirtiéndonos.-

Fortress: Cierto, no sé que le cuesta ser amables a los nuevos. O ¿les tienen miedo unos alienígenas? xD -

Aranaut y Linehalt: Estás muerto.-

haynadroid: Inmaduros.-

Skayrress: Nunca se comportan.-

Gorem: Oh, oh, sí claro, ''supuestos fuertes peleadores'' un darkus negro y un ventusciraptor.-

Skayress: Retira lo dicho, negro.-

haynadroid: Te estás ganando una pelea, lombriz de tierra.-

Drago: ¡AARRHH! -

haynadroid, skayress, gorem y Aranaut: ಠ_ಠ -

Tigresa: ¿Por qué gritas? -

Drago: Cállate, cállate! renacuajo mariscón. -

Wavern: Y ahora porque peleas con preyas -.-

Drago: Está cantando esa canción! -

Percival: ¿Que?

Preyas: Si fueras gay, yo diría ¡Ok! ay no seas wey, seguiría siendo el rey.~

Tigresa y linehalt: WTF.

Drago: ¡Cállenlo!, apenas puedo aguantar a dan.-

En el cuarto. Chan fue lanzada a la piscina.

Chan: ¡Que injustos! -

 _Flash back._

 _Chan: Yugi dame esa soga. –_

 _Ren: Que, ¿Tienes celos de una simple vaca? –_

 _Chan: Argh claro que no, joe le habla una puta vaca como si fuera su novia.-_

 _Ren: Eso es tener celos :I y... Que le hable una vaca es solo una mascota, pero esto es un juego ¿no crees? ¬¬ - Susurro._

 _Chan: Assh bien...- Suspiro._

 _Joe: Esa es mi lisa bonita, como la amo. – La acaricio._

 _Chan: ¡Ahora si! - Tomo la soga que tenía yugi, la lanzo hacía la vaca._

 _Vaca: Muuuh!_

 _Joe: ¡Lisaa!_

 _Chan: Te tengo. – Sonrió malévola._

 _Joe: Oye no crees que te pasas ¡La ahorcas!_

 _Chan: Uuurr! ¡No le hables una vaca! –_

 _Marucho: Chan pierdes un punto. –_

 _Chan:_ _¡_ _Que ingenuo!_ _¡_ _Esté criminal merece morir_ _!_ _\- Saco la pistola._

 _Joe: Noooo... – Voz cámara lenta, se lanzo sobre la vaca- No te dejare ir.-_

 _Chan: Alice ¿Una vaca enamorada? Estás loca.-_

 _Alice: Creo que está señorita policía, le afecto las balas_ ಠ_ಠ _–_

 _Marucho: Chan te queda un punto si sigu- Fue interrumpido por un disparo. -_ ಠ_ಠ

 _Kato: Yo me encargo señor. – Apretó el botón de la catapulta lanzando a chan hacía la piscina._

Fin de flash back.

Klaus: Eso le pasa por celarse de una vaca -_-

Keith: Aburrido –n-

Julie: Que suerte que no le paso nada a willy.-

Ren: ¿No dijiste que estaba muerta? –

Julie: Estefano no está muerto! –

Ren: ._. ¿Ese es el nombre real del perico?

Marucho: e.e

Julie: Ah!...No, no no como crees. Willy es ehm...¡Necesita un testamento! – Comenzó escribir una hoja.

Ren: ¿Puedo cortarla? Ya tengo hambre. – Encendió la sierra.

Joe: ¡Oye! Tu también! deje a mi lisa tranquila. –

Ren: Por dios es una vaca.

Joe: No hieras sus sentimientos. –

Ren: Está gorda y vieja. –

Vaca: Muuuh :'c – Estiro la pata, empujando a ren muy lejos cayendo en la piscina.

Klaus: Allá va. –

Keith: Eso no se lo esperaba. – Rio.

Marucho: Eso ayuda.- Rio también.- Ahora quedan, shun, fabia, alice, joe, julie... Y la vaca. –

Joe: ¿Lisa? – Miro por todas partes?- ¡Lisa dónde estás! –

Vaca: Muuuh! – Se encontró con otra vaca. –

Keith: ¿Donde apareció esa vaca? -

Joe: Lisa me dejarás solo. – Comenzó llorar dramático. - No me dejes, tu y yo vivimos grandes momentos.-

Vaca: Muh -_- - Se largo. –

Joe: Liisaaa! – Cayó al suelo. –

Klaus: Estos es mejor que crespúsculo. –

Fabia: Pobre humano. –

Alice: Me siento mal por el.-

Marucho: Trrr. Alice pierdes un punto por hablar gentilmente.-

Alice: ¡Quee? –

Fabia: Ujujujum. – Abrazó al pelinegro. –

Alice se enojo: Hump.-

Shun: Señorita extraterrestre, podría soltarme. –

Fabia: Claro, esposo mío. –

Shun: No soy tu esposo. –

Fabia: Que tal si no casamos. –

Alice puso una cara impactada, Klaus sonrió malévolo en la escena, shun no podía que pensar e decir la palabra. Y joe sigue llorando.

Shun: Yo eh... -

Klaus: Oh señorita que linda se ve usted. – Coqueteo a la pelinaranja. Alice se sonrojo.

Shun: ¡Que haces aquí! . – Volteo a ver al rubio.

Marucho: Me pidió que fuera un personaje. –

Klaus: Soy, el Amante de las fotógrafas.- Rodeo los brazos de la castaña. – Y busco unas fotógrafas muy rudas. –

Alice: Yo...Confundida. –

Shun pensó rápido: Así que eso es lo que buscas. –

Klaus: Así es ¿Algún problema? – Volteo y miro al pelinegro quitándose el pantalón dejando un short cortos. Alice y fabia explotaron de la nariz.- ¡Que haces! -

Baron: ¡Medico enseguida! -

Marucho: ¡Donde estabas! –

Baron: Atendiendo otros pacientes. -

Shun: Te reto a cantar.- Señaló.

Ace: Alguien dijo...Cantar. – Voz Sensual.

Marucho: No, sáquese. – Le tiro la guitarra.

Ace: Dauh! – Cayó de nuevo a la piscina.-

Shun: Ehm... ¿Entonces? –

Klaus: De acuer. – Fue interrumpido por Keith.

Keith: Espera! –

Klaus: Que.

Shun: Que.

Keith: Vamos hacer un show de preguntas, quien de ustedes dos ganen, se queda con Alice.

Alice y Fabia: ¡Que!? –

Shun y klaus: Hecho! –

Marucho: Me agrada la idea. Termino el juego. Nuevo Show.

En la fiesta bakugan

Drago: Gracias al cielo. – Miro al bakugan de agua amarrado de cinta adhesiva.

Wavern: Al menos para que se callé por un momento. –

Preyas: ¡...! –

Wilda: Creo que ese sonido ha dejado de sonar. –

Preyas: ¿Dices la catapulta? –

Drago: ¡Esté weon no se va a callar! –

Skayress: ¿Cómo se quito la cinta? –

Preyas: Tranquilos, no les haré nada homosexual. –

Fortress: Ah...De acuerdo? –

Hainadroid: ¿Qué catapulta hablas? –

Preyas: Marucho tiene una catapulta, lo compro hace dos días en Amazón. –

Aranaut: Porque. –

Preyas: Era para los intrusos de la mansión. Lo uso para la prueba del juego, perderá unos de sus peleadores, lanzado en la piscina con cubo de hielo. –

Wilda: Ahora entiende el ruido de hace rato. –

En eso llega el mayordomo de marucho.

Kato: Disculpen la interrupción. Pero marucho quiere que sean espectadores de las preguntas.

Aranaut: ¿Espectadores? Como para que. –

Gorem: Nosotros nos estábamos divirtiéndonos. –

Kato: Que se yo, ni tu amo me ah pagado el sueldo. –

Preyas: No tengo nada que ver con tus quejas y de tu trabajo. –

Kato: Marucho los quiere verlos. – Se molesto.

Gorem: El rubio elfo nos arruino el momento. –

Drago: Justo estábamos bien. –

Después que todos los bakuganes fueron esforzados a salir de la fiestas sin saber el porqué, minutos después, todos los muchachos y bakuganes eran el público del show, marucho le explico a los bakuganes cambiar el juego a un buen desafiós de preguntas. Shun y Klaus estaban en el escenario como participantes de las preguntas, mientras que alice estaba en una silla en el centro de ellos como si fuera el premio del concurso, joe y fabia eran los de Cierto o Falso.

Keith: ¡Bienvenidos himalaya! –

Marucho: ಠ_ಠ... ¡Bienvenidos a Show de Preguntas! – Presento – Los participantes son Shun vs Klaus.

Gorem: Exactamente, ¿a que se viene todo esto? –

Julie: ¿Que no entendiste? –

Gorem: Claro que lo entendí. Pero yo estaba divirtiéndome en el party. –

Julie: Ahora te aguantas. –

Gorem: Julie, tu lora no aguanta. –

Julie: Ay estefano! – Desató el loro. –

Marucho: Pero antes de continuar, necesito cuatros bakuganes para opinar las respuestas de los participantes. –

Gorem: ¿Puedo ser yo?

Marucho: Si, si, se nota que quieres opinar. –

Fabia: Porque tengo que ser la de cierto o falso? -

Keith: Porque tú eres la insoportable de aquí ¿no? –

Fabia: ¬¬

Joe: Lisa. – Aun lloraba esté. –

Chan: ¡Ya no estamos en los personajes, joe! Superalo. –

Joe: Sssshhhh. – Imitó como una serpiente. –

Marucho: De acuerdo... ¿Algún otro bakugan? –

Preyas: ¡Yo! ¡Yo! .-

Marucho: Tú estás castigado.-

Preyas: Pinshi elfo ya verás. –

Drago: Lo haré yo. Al menos para alejarme del renacuajo. –

Skayress: Quizás pueda opinar la respuesta de shun. –

Shun: Se que pretendes hacer. –

Percival: Yo voy.

Ace: En serio? –

Percival: No me hacen caso la mayoría. (Ni yo te eh dado el protagonismo)

Alice: ¿No opinarás hainadroid? –

Hainadroid: No,Te estaré observado, como pelean por ti. – La castaña se sonrojo.

Marucho: De acuerdo, está completo. ¡Comencemos! –

Klaus: Responderé todas estas preguntas muy fácil. –

Shun: Ash. – Rodeo los ojos. –

Marucho: Primera pregunta para Klaus. ¿Te declaras gay? -

Klaus: ¡Khá! –

Shun: Juajajaja. – Se rio a carcajadas.

Keith: Jajajaja. –

Klaus: ¿Quién mierdas hizo esa pregunta? ¡Fuiste tú Keith! –

Keith: Que, ¿yo? Nah –

Marucho: Responde. –

Klaus: No. –

Marucho: Qué dicen joe y fabia ¿Cierto o falso? –

Fabia: Para ser franca, pareces ehm... -

Joe: Cierto. –

Fabia: ¡Iba responder eso! –

Joe: Leenta. – Se burló.

Runo: ¿Lo es? -

Klaus: ¡CLARO QUE NO! –

Keith: Primera pregunta para shun. ¿Eres unos de los miembros de las tortuga ninja?–

Shun: ¿No..? –

Marucho: Joe, fabia. –

Fabia: Podría ser cierto. Solo miren esos brazos ewe –

Shun: D: -

Marucho: Opiniones. –

Gorem: Yo digo que estuviste una buena paja en las noches. –

Shun: ¡Eso no es cierto! –

Skayress: Una vez lo hiciste, eres un cochino. –

Marucho: Eh... creo que vamos la segunda pregunta. Klaus ¿Es cierto que Alice peleo contigo en una batalla? –

Klaus: Si, así es. –

Marucho: ¿Y la besaste? –

Klaus: Claro que sí. –

*PINN: Falso*

Klaus: Que! –

Fabia: ¿Es falso? –

Alice: Es muy falso, nunca lo llegue hacerlo e.é –

Shun: Gracias dios. –

Marucho: Gueno... -

Keith: Segunda pregunta para shun. ¿Es cierto que te gusta el cabello largo? –

Shun: No. –

*PINN: Cierto*

Shun: ¡Que no! –

Marucho: Opiniones. – Miro a los bakuganes.

Skayress: Es cierto, hasta lo confunden de género. –

Shun: ¡Eso fue hace tiempo! –

Skayress: Te seguirá creciendo. Sr yisu. –

Drago: Apoco eres femenina. – Se burló.

Shun: Cállense. –

Marucho: Tercerá pregunta. Klaus ¿Qué te gusta de alice? –

Klaus: Pues simple, su cabello, su lindos ojos de chocolate. –

Alice: Eso te gusta de mí. – Se sonrojo.

Fabia: Es muy cierto, sigue Klaus. –

Klaus: Esos labios finos tan delicados, y unos lindo melones. –

Alice: :I

Gorem: Le gusta el físico. –

Hainadroid: Cerdo. –

Keith: Con eso basta, Tercera pregunta para shun. ¿Qué piensas de alice? – Todos miraron fijamente a shun poniéndolo nervioso.

Shun: Eh...Pues. Pienso de ella es...té... Cada vez que la veo es muy hermosa, cuando el viento vuela el cabello naranja es demasiado esplendorosa, su... Delicada piel es tan suave como la tela de una sabana. –

Gorem: Ósea que, ya te acostaste con ella. –

Alice se sonrojo completo.

Fabia: ¡Que!

Hainadroid: Estás muerto, negro. –

Shun: ¡Queeé! ¡Eso no es lo que me refiero! ¡Lo juró! –

Klaus: Puta madre, ya te adelantaste. –

Marucho: ¡Volvemos en unos momentos! –

Continuara. . .


	4. Show y Guerra Civil

Hola mis lectores pwp  
Les traigo la ultima de la segunda parte UwU que lastima que acabará aquí uvu.  
Haría otra, pero, no sé xD Si desean otro cómico parodia de bakugan o otros animes, pueden comentar. No tengas miedo xd

En mi historia de El Odio se convierte en Amor está volviendo a revivir sus capítulos. UvU Si xD, decidid volver a seguirla, todavía tengo esos capitulos guardados, y quiero terminarla, para que no sé sientan mal. xdd

Bueno si más nada que decir les dejo leer.~

* * *

Esté anime no me pertenece, pero si mi historia es mía.~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Después de unas preguntas inesperadas y intimas que no fue realmente la respuesta de todos o simple hecho que mal entendiera. Todos los peleadores y bakuganes estaban en el Show de preguntas. Solo quedaban tres preguntas para el pelinegro y el peli plateado. Minutos después de las preguntas mal entendidas, klaus tenía a shun sujetando la chaqueta verde como apunto de golpearlo.

Klaus: ¡Como puedes ser el primero! - Dijo molesto.

Shun: ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO HICE NADA INDEBIDO CON ALICE!

Klaus: Tu ojos mienten.- Señalo con el dedo.

Shun: Que imbécil eres Edgar. -

Alice: ¡Oigan no peleen! se supone que esto es un juego.-

Keith: Marucho dice que no.- La castaña lo miro mal. - Q-quiero decir que esto si es en realidad un juego je,je.- Se rasco la nuca.

Marucho: Y te haces llamar hermano de mira. -

Keith: ¡Oe!

Marucho: Y seguimos con Show de Preguntas. Con ustedes... - El pequeño fue interrumpido.

Gorem: Ya lo sabemos, terminarlo! -

Marucho: De acuerdo¬¬... Muy bien ahora. Primera cuarta para klaus. ¿Qué adoras de ti mismo? -

Klaus: Pues obvio, mi cabello es...Peeerrfecto.~

Percival: Se nota mucho, klaus. - Dijo sarcastico.

Drago: Es real su cabello? -

Klaus: Porque la duda? -

Drago: Porque parece que lavadora te limpio todo el color. - Se burló.

Klaus: Dan, voy a cocinar tu bakugan después que terminemos con esto.-

Dan: Oye, calladito te ve más bonito. - Dijo a su bakugan.

Drago: Ni que fueras mi hermano.

Dan:¡Somos como hermanos! -

Drago: Entonces porque no has limpiado mi cuarto? -

Dan: Es mi cuarto. -

Drago: Entonces no somos hermanos. -

Marucho: ¿Podemos seguir? -

Drago: Como quieras, oxigenado. -

Marucho: Hump. Muy bien ahora es turno de Shun.-

Keith: Shun ¿Que es lo adoras de ti mismo? -

Shun: Ehm...Nada. -

Fabia: Shun no necesita adorarse a si mismo, el es perfecto. -

Alice: Opino igual. -

Marucho: Los premios no Hablan.-

Alice: è.é?

Marucho: Opiniones. -

Skyrres: Una vez se beso en el espejo.-

Alice, marucho y fabia: ಠ_ಠ

Skyress: Créeme que no es mentira. -

Shun: ¡ERAMOS NUESTROS SECRETOS!-

Klaus: Y a mí me llaman homosexual.

Marucho: ಠ_ಠ Ahm... Vamos por la quinta pregunta. Klaus ¿Cuál es tu tiempo libre?

Klaus: Entrenar para proteger a mi querida Alice. – La castaña se sonrojo un poco.

Marucho: Opiniones.

Skyress: Eso es romántico…-

Drago: Eso es de HOMBRE.-

Percival: No estamos en Fairy tail, drago. -

Gorem: ¿Morirías por Alice? –

Klaus: ¡Yo moriría por Alice! –

Gorem: Dilo una y otra vez. –

Klaus: ¡Yo moriría por Alice! ¡Yo moriría por Alice! ¡Yo moriría por Alice! -

Alice: No puede ser e.e –

Klaus: ¡POR ALICE!

Marucho: Ya entendimos, cállate. –

Keith: Pregunta para shun. ¿Cuál es tu tiempo libre?

Shun: Entrenar. –

Keith: Ay pero que serio. – Sarcástico.

Shun: e.e?

Marucho: Opiniones.

Skyress: No tengo nada traumático que decirles, así que, nah.

Gorem: Aun pienso que se masturba.-

Drago: Una persona seria que entrena, es todo los días.-

Percival: Es un clásico.-

Shun: Que clases de opiniones son estos.-

Marucho: Última pregunta son para ambos.

Keith:¿Salvarían a Alice atrapada en el espacio mientras están en un tiempo de pelea Bakugan?

Shun y Klaus: …

Marucho: ¿Y bueno?

Klaus: Me quedaría a pelear pero si esta alice en peligro iría por ella después terminar mi batalla.-

Marucho: ¿Opiniones como lo calificarían?

Drago: Yo le doy un 5

Percival: Yo le doy un 6

Gorem: Le daré 8

Percival: No seas idiota.

Gorem: No me digas que hacer.

Skyress: Yo le doy un cero.

Keith: Shun.

Shun: Yo no me quedaría si está un amigo perdido en el espacio, renunciaría la batalla por salvarla sin dudarlo. Es lo que hacemos los amigos. – Todos empezaron aplaudir

Julie: Ay shun eso es hermoso.-

Runo: porque no eres así, dan.-

Dan: Que! Yo lo haría. –

Marucho: Opiniones.-

Drago: Le doy 9

Skyress: Le doy un 10

Gorem: Le doy 10

Percival: 8

Gorem: No seas idiota.

Percival: No me digas que hacer.

Keith: Creo que tenemos un ganador.

Marucho: Shun Ganaste Por alice.

Shun: Woh! Gane, lo viste Klaus, gane. Fallaste, fallaste aja aja Aja

Julie y shun: Ya no cenaste hoy juu,Ya no cenaste hoy.! –

Julie: No no no te daré galleta, seeh.

Klaus: Ya me largo, ay mejores chicas. ¡Pero Luchare Por ti Alice! – Dijo dramática escena mientras se iba.

Tigresa: Y ahora.

Julie: Bésala, Romeo. -

Shun: ¿¡Q-que!? –

Mira: Es Parte del Premio.-

Gorem: Chalalala Por favor bésala.

Drago: Chalala Por favor o si no se irá.

Percival: Ooohh.

Gorem y drago: CHALALALA BÉSALA

Preyas: Ñam Ñam Ñam.

Shun: ¡Cállense!

Alice: Y…- Dijo amable.

Shun: E-esté… Bueno. – Se puso frente de la castaña, Alice se sonrojó. Se acercó ambos lentamente, todos miraban la escena, fabia trataba aguantar sus celos. Los dos estaban a punto de besarse.

Fabia: Giaah! – Lanzo el cuerno en la cabeza a alice.

Alice: Auuh! – Cayó al suelo.

Fabia: _Yes en el blanco. –_ Pensó, Julie y shun la miraron de enojo. - ¿Qué? Había una cucaracha allá.-

Keith: Se terminó el Show.

Mira: Y ahora qué.

* * *

Después que termino el show de preguntas y el beso fallido gracias a fabia, todos fueron al jardín, sentados, al mirar la noche y ver las estrellas, todos estaban juntos y otros tórtolos abrazados y otros con peleas de comida y bla bla bla…

Alice: Que bonitas estrellas.

Mira: Al menos valió la pena de tanta desmadre.

Dan: Dame Eso! Yo lo agarre primero.

Runo: Yo lo tenía antes que tú.

Mira Excepto para unos.

Fabia: Si e-e

Joe: Vaca. – Dijo llorando todavía.

Chan: Joder.

Ace: Mira, lo siento por llamarte salvaje durante la actuación.

Mira: Oh no te preocupes.

Ace: Y también gorda.

Percival: Ya la cagaste.

Mira: ¬¬

Shun: Ten por si tienes frío. – Le puso la chaqueta a alice.

Alice: Gracias. – Se sonrojo.

Shun: Lo del la foto, no le creas a skyress, a vece está defectuoso.-

Alice: Está bien, no le creo. – Se miraron de nuevo.

Fabia: Oh Shun también tengo frío. – Rompió el momento.

Shun: Ay fabia, me lastimas mi cuello. – Dijo aguantando los brazos fuerte de la peli azul.

Gorem: Con los brazos de Alienígena que tiene.

Aranaut: Quiere que golpee de nuevo.–

Skyress: Chicos, basta.-

* * *

Baro _: Listo soldado, cambio_. – Dijo atrás en los arbustos con un talkie walkie .

Ren: _Listo, cambio_. –

Dan: Oigan ¿Dónde están baron y ren?

Marucho: Tal vez por fin se largó.-

Dan: ¿Y ren? –

Marucho: Que se yo.-

Runo: Que importa dan. – Se arregló el cabello, de pronto sintió el cabello mojado en el cabello.- Uh…¿Qué extraño tengo el cabello mojado? –

Dan: A lo mejor suda mucho. – Se burló.

Runo: Cállate dan. –

Mira: Ace… ¿Estás mojado? – Miro el pantalón del peli verde.

Percival: Ya te hiciste en frente de tu novia

Ace: Ehh! No sé cómo paso.-

Percival: Lo que paso, que nunca te nunca te aguanta cada vez que ves a mira. -

Ace: ¡Eso no es cierto! no tengo idea como me mojes. -

Mira: ¿pues entonces? -

Baron: Ataquen! - Baron, keith y Ren salieron y empezaron a lanzar bombas de agua.

Runo: ¿¡Que verga!? -

Dan: ¡Corran! -

Keith: ¡Allahu Akbar! - Lanza una Bomba Grande de agua, y moja a mira por ''Accidente''.-

Mira: ¡Keeiith! -

Keith: Maldición.-

Ren: ¡Huye Soldado, yo la distraigo!-

Keith: Gracias soldado. - Empieza a correr. - ¡Nunca te recordaré! -

Mira: ¡Ven aquí pedazo de idiota! -

Runo: ¡Baron, que rayos haces! -

Baron: Estos es una Guerra Civil. - Le dispara pistolita de agua.

Runo: Joder, me tienes hasta la madre. - Corre hacía el.

Baron: Toma shun te lo encargo.- Le lanza la pistolita y huye.

Shun: ¿Yo porque? -

Fabia: Shun ¡Salgamos! -

Shun: Alto ahí loca. - Le dispara.

Alice: Ehm shun ya no necesi.-

Shun: Alto ahí loca. - Le dispara. - D: - Tira la pistolita.

Alice: e.é Me voy a mi casa. - Le lanza la chaqueta y se va.

Shun: perdí la cita ;-;

Fabia: Aun estoy yo. - Sonrío.

Dan: Muere bestia. - Le dispara con la pistolita.

Fabia: Vas a morir. -

Dan: Alcánzame. - Tira la pistolita y huye.

Fabia: ¡Deja que te ponga las manos encima! - Lo persigue.

Joe: Lisa. - Llorisquea y le tiran la pistolita. - Auch!- Se soba. - ¿Que mierda me lanzó esto?. -

Chan: ¿Aun sigues llorando con esa vaca? -

Joe: Ya no, alguien me lanzó esta pistola. -

Chan: Oh déjame verla. - La cojio y le hecho agua.

Joe: Que ruda. - Dijo medio molesto, chan sonrío su venganza.

Julie: Deja esa bomba, ren. -

Ren: ¿Oh que? me vas a lanzar a estefano. - Rio a carcajadas, julie le lanzó al perico y esté cayo. - Fale felga la vida.

Julie: Nadie me amenaza, verdad estefano. - Cojo su loro.

Billy: Julie.-

Julie: Giah! - Lanzó su loro.

Billy: x.x -

Julie: Ay perdón. -

Mientras que todos ellos se peleaban y tiraba bombas de agua, los bakuganes estaban en el techo mirando la Guerra Civil.

Tigresa: Bonita noche.- Dijo mirando la guerra.

Todos los bakuganes: Seeh.

Drago: Al menos todo volvió la normalidad.

~Fin.~

.

.

.

* * *

Hola x'3 ¿Como están? .w.  
Les gusto esté comico historia(?) pwp. Seguro que no -n- Oksha xD  
Bueno esté fue todo la historia de La piyamada x3

Si desean otra historia comica de Bakugan solo comenten ^w^r  
por cierto, también quería avisarles que la historia El Odio Se Convierten en Amor, va a seguir, eh decidido seguirla hasta en que punto pueda terminarlas.~

Esto fue todo, dejen Review, acepto criticas, las constructivas que vayan a comentar, lo aceptare con gusto. ~ ^v^ Chau.


End file.
